guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gates of Kryta (mission)
Category: Missions Mission Objectives Secure a safe place for your people to settle. * Make contact with the local authorities at Lion's Arch. * BONUS Find and return the Tome to the Historian. * Help Justiciar Hablion clear the swamps of the undead. Primary Travel along the path, mostly south, killing undead until you reach the village. After speaking to the Justicar (A on the map), continue through the gate and south along the beaches (be careful there, there are some Lightning Drakes on the sandy beach that can kill your whole party if you engage more than one group at a time). Talk to Justiciar Hablion (B on the map). Help Hablion clear the swamps of the undead and kill the boss at location C on the map. It can be quite hard to clear the swamps, even with the extra soldiers provided, since you tend to get overrun, and even player-controlled characters often stand in the poison water needlessly! If you get into trouble, run back to the soldiers standing above the swamp and they will help kill for you. Bonus To get this bonus, you have to talk to a pig (Oink) who is found to the left behind the gate at the very beginning of the mission (1 on the map). Return him to his owner in the village: the little boy Cheswick, son of Orrian Historian McClain (2 on the map). When approaching them, do not talk to either, as this has broken the bonus on at least one occasion. Instead, wait for the conversation between them to finish; the son will then say, "thank you for returning Oink," and you will be awarded the bonus from his father. Collect the tome from a chest in the water at the north end of the fjord (3 on the map), and return it to the historian in the village. Be careful, as opening the chest will trigger some quite high level spawns (L17 Smoke Phantoms, 3 at a time). You will also be ambushed thrice more in the fjord while returning the tome to the historian. Tip: The easiest way to get past the Smoke Phantoms is to have the whole party retreat to the beach after clearing the way to the chest, and have a single Warrior with the Sprint skill (a Ranger with Dodge should work too) fetch the text. He can simply outrun the phantoms without being hit more than a couple of times. Tip: If you fight the Smoke Phantoms, make sure that whoever is going to pick up the tome knows to drop it immediately. This ensures that the whole party is ready to fight. Bosses * Haja Bloodwail, location C * Sayad the Bloodless * Ijan the Cursed * Bakkir the Forsaken * Onan the Spiritless * Nazeem the Damned Skill Capture * Scourge Healing from Ijan the Cursed (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven). * Vengeance from Ijan the Cursed (not available before The Forgotten Ones quest at Droknar's Forge). * Animate Bone Minions from last boss (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven). Additional Notes There is a back way around to the end of this mission, which involves a lot of killing and screws up the main plot, but not to the extent that it is no longer completable. If you want to do the bonus, you'll have to go the correct way around. Basically, you finish without ever passing through the village. Follow the route infested with a mass of undead (including Hellhounds) to the left of the village. You then end up clearing the swamp from the north before being asked to clear it (again) from the south. The players will be in Lion's Arch at the completion of this mission.